Requiem para una Despedida
by RubCP
Summary: Tras acabada la guerra se vive momentos de paz. Pero aún quedan asuntos pendientes entre algunas parejas y dilemas que resolver en las mentes de muchos de ellos. Sonfgics q relatan la psicología de todas estas situaciones llenas de amor y drama.
1. Solo kedat en silencio: Athrun x Cagalli

** VOL. 01 - SOLO QUEDATE EN SILENCIO: Cagalli x Athrun**

_Se dice que las despedidas siempre son tristes, sobretodo si se trata de dos personas que se quisieron mucho, la luz de un nuevo día aparece junto con un inminente "adiós", en un acto casi desesperado ella le pide un último favor..._

**

* * *

**

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos con una efímera sonrisa puesto que recordó en donde estaba y que estaba haciendo allí. Muy cerca de ella lo vio, sentado al borde de aquella cama, testigo fiel de tantas noches de pasión, su mirada estaba perdida hacia el vacío, su mente divagaba en los recuerdos de aquellos días cuando eran tan felices, donde todo era perfecto, donde todo era natural.

_Te encuentro despierto  
me dices lo siento  
con una lágrima derramas   
_

Hubo un silencio abrumador en aquella habitación, ella tenía tantas de ganas de expresarle todo lo que tenía dentro, pero sabía perfectamente que cualquier vocablo ahora ya era inútil. De pronto el mutismo se rompió con aquellas necesarias palabras: "Lo siento mucho Cagalli", sabía perfectamente lo que atraería decir eso, pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería seguir mintiéndole más, ya no había más que decir, todo estaba dicho, todo estaba hecho.

_Me abrazas me hielo  
me pides un beso  
y yo me quedo sin respirar_

Ella no soportó más y se quebró en llantos tan dolorosos como intensos, tan largos como ahogados. Sus quejidos no podían ser detenidos, eran ineludibles. No había llorado con ese grado de dolor desde la muerte de su padre, nuevamente se quedaría sola.

_Sólo espera un momento  
sólo dime no es cierto_

Esta vez no, esta vez no podía consolarla, él era el causante de sus lágrimas, el único ser que la hizo tan feliz como miserable. Con un dolor muy grande se levantó, se colocó sus zapatos y se puso su chaqueta, la miró por última vez, con toda la ternura que le quedaba.

_Sólo quédate en silencio cinco minutos  
acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi  
_

Cuando se dirigía a la puerta sintió sus manos en su espalda, su tibio y empapado rostro se había apoyado cual recién nacido se aferra a su madre. No dijo nada, no era necesario, ese gesto lo decía todo, ella no podía vivir sin él, se volvió parte de su vida y parte de si misma. Algunas lágrimas caían al piso, muestra de que el doloroso gimoteo continuaba, mientras apretaba su chaqueta con fuerza en un melancólico "no te vayas por favor".

_Te daré el último beso el más profundo  
guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti  
_

Fueron los dos mejores años de sus vidas, compartieron tantas alegrías, amarguras y tristezas; desde aquel fortuito encuentro en una isla deshabitada de su nación; sus miradas se encontraron, sus vidas se cruzaron, sus destinos se entrelazaron. Bajo la lluvia tuvieron que dormir con intenciones de asesinar al otro, tenían sus propias razones para hacerlo: la muerte de su madre y sus amigos, la traición de su padre y de su patria.

_Tengo tanto miedo  
y es que no comprendo  
que fue lo que yo he hecho mal  
_

No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus rivalidades se convirtieran en ideales y en aquella gloriosa nave espacial ocurrió el primer beso, lo dieron todo en ese instante, y aunque sus vidas corrían peligro, que importaba eso, solo el hecho de que estaban juntos y nada los separaría, ni el maligno general de blanco refractario de la raza humana.

_Me abrazas me hielo  
me pides un beso  
y yo me quedo sin respirar_

Y aunque él quiso morir como un héroe ella no lo dejó, era demasiado valioso como para querer perderlo. A partir de ese momento vivieron juntos, "seré tu eterno protector" palabras que hoy en día están sepultadas por las arenas del olvido.

_Sólo espera un momento  
sólo dime no es cierto _

Su llanto no parecía tener fin¿era tanto su dolor¿qué tanto puede amar una persona¿qué tan dulce y cruel se puede ser al mismo tiempo, interrogantes que flotan muy dentro de su mente y cuyas respuestas están selladas en lo más profundo de su corazón. "Sólo una última vez por favor" fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar¿acaso era preciso decir más? Muy lentamente se volteó y sujetó sus suaves manos, la miró profundamente a los ojos intentando compartir su sufrimiento.

_Sólo quédate en silencio cinco minutos  
acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi _

En sus hinchados ojos sólo se reflejaba tristeza y dolor, él había accedido a su petición ya sea porque también lo deseaba o por pura lástima, a ella no le importaba eso, creía que sería feliz sintiéndolo otra vez, tal y como pasó anoche; cuando lo convenció de compartir la misma cama una vez más, quería tenerlo antes del alba, ya que se marcharía a su lugar de origen, donde probablemente alguien más lo espera, Como podría olvidar sus besos y caricias, sus "buenas noches" y sus "buenos días", como olvidar sus "te amo", su acostumbrado abrazo con cada situación de peligro y su confiable sonrisa.

_Te daré el último beso el más profundo  
guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti  
_

Que importa si estaba fingiendo, que importa si estaba mintiendo, sólo le importaba lo que iba a ocurrir en ese momento, engañarse era la salida más fácil de la cruel realidad que le tocó vivir. Cada vez apretaba con más fuerzas las manos de su amado, aún lo seguía mirando, sin atreverse a hacer nada más, esperando que él tome la iniciativa.

_Dame tu mano   
devuélveme el aire  
di que me amas  
que no eres culpable _

Quería imaginarse que todo lo ocurrido era mentira y que no existen culpables, que solo fue un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Quería pensar que esta noche sería igual que las demás, que lo tendría a su lado para protegerla del frío y que al día siguiente seguiría allí. Aunque fuese sólo un momento Cagalli Yula Atha deseaba sentir que Athrun aún la amaba.

_Por lo menos un momento  
dime que esto no es cierto _

Queriendo terminar con esto la tomó de la cintura y acarició su bello rostro; aquella juvenil faz que tantas veces le sonrió, que tantas veces acarició y besó; secando las amargas lágrimas injustamente derramadas, ella se sentía a gusta con tales mimos, el rubor poco a poco reaparecía en sus mejillas cerrando los ojos esperando la decisión de su adorado pronunció "igual que la primera vez". Miró fijamente aquellos gruesos y carnosos labios que innumerables veces fueron suyos y que lo serían por última vez. Era irónica que todo terminaría con el mismo gesto con el cual comenzó tan lindo romance y que hoy llegaba a su fin por culpa de sus mismos integrantes.

_Sólo quédate en silencio… acaríciame un momento  
te daré el último beso… guardaré mis sentimientos _

_Y me iré lejos de ti _

La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y la brisa de la mañana agitaba suavemente las cortinas, mientras en el afranelado piso dos sombras se unían por un beso, un último beso, entregando y perdiendo su ser al mismo tiempo. Era todo lo que podía hacer por ella, ya estaba roto aquel lazo tan especial que los unió y nadie ni nada podrá repararlo.

_Sólo quédate en silencio cinco minutos  
acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi  
te daré el último beso el más profundo  
guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti._

El ósculo terminó y no se atrevió a mirarla más, él simplemente abrió la puerta y se marchó de ese lugar pues sabía lo que vendría y no quería causar más daño del que ya estaba hecho. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro, pero esta vez no había nadie que la oyera, no había nadie que la ayude, no había nadie que la consuele. En aquel frío piso un objeto metálico circular brillaba, quien fue testigo de una promesa incumplida, aquel anillo permanecerá allí pues no habrá nadie que lo recoja y no habrá nadie que se lo ponga…

TEMA DEL SONGFIC: Sólo Quédate en Silencio – RBD

**Athrun R. Zala**

**_"Bajaría hasta el Erebo, atravesaría la laguna Estigia, cruzaría las 8 prisiones, superaría los 10 valles y traspasaría los 4 círculos para encontrarte, para tenerte entre mis brazos, para arrancarte un beso y desaparecer entre las sombras pues como Orfeo soy humano y no soportaría tenerte a mi espalda y no virar para mirarte".

* * *

_**

_Agradecimientos especiales a Marean-sempai por las correcciones del caso, por la supervisión y por el apoyo y al grupo RBD por permitirme usar su canción como tema de fondo, a Roberta por los masajitos, a Diego por pasear mis mascotas, a Lupita por los ricos tacos, a Giovanni por limpiar mi cuarto, a Manuel por lustras mis zapatos y a Mia Colucci por lavar mi ropa. XDDD_**_  
_**


	2. Amanecer sin ti : Shinn x Stellar

**VOL. 02 - AMANECER SIN TI: Shinn x Stellar  
**

_La memoria es traicionera, cuando piensas que ya olvidaste el pasado y que superaste el dolor tus ojos te muestran algo que no es lo que es sino lo que quieres ver. El ayer regresa hoy para atormentar a un joven quien dice estar normal y vivir tranquilo.

* * *

_

Fuego, destrucción, caos y su amada como la causante de todo eso. Intentó ayudarle pero no entendía razones, ella sólo tenía sed de catástrofe, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche. Como agredir al único ser vivo que lo aprecia, si juró levantar su espada únicamente contra sus enemigos. De pronto aquel legendario aparece, tan galante y esplendoroso como siempre, tienen una confrontación logrando derribarla. La tenía frente a sus ojos, echada en el piso rodeada de mucha sangre, tanto de ella como de sus víctimas. Acudió a su auxilio de inmediato pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus signos vitales eran muy débiles, "Shinn te quiero" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que su muñeca impactara contra el suelo. La había perdido para siempre.

_Hoy se cumplen dos años ya sin ti  
sin escuchar tu voz, sin tener tu cuerpo  
aquí conmigo_

Despertó sudando y agitado, su ropa estaba empapada y sus manos sujetaban con fuerza las sábanas, nuevamente aquel sueño lo atormentaba, noche tras noche era lo mismo, la misma pesadilla, las mismas imágenes, los mismos recuerdos, el mismo dolor. Aún podía sentirlas, sus tibias manos junto a las suyas, su dorada cabellera, sus profundos ojos azules y su sonrisa angelical. La herida no estaba curada y tardaría en cicatrizar,

_Y no se el como seguir así sin ti  
sin tu voz, sin tu calor no comprendo que no estés viva,  
Me dejaste solo aquí, no es tu culpa ya lo se...Pero es que... _

Abrió las ventanas del cuarto, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba tranquilizarse y recordar donde estaba. Se supone que ya había superado eso, que todo lo trágico quedó en el pasado y que empezaría una nueva vida. La brisa de la mañana acariciaba su rostro mientras las aves deleitaban sus oídos. El astro rey irradiaba con fuerza anunciando un hermoso día, era lo natural, el Sol después de la tormenta, pero en algunos corazones no ocurría aquello.

_Amanecer sin ti, no lo quiero para mi,  
no lo acepto…es un castigo  
Amanecer sin ti, es como no existir,  
no lo entiendes…es un castigo _

A cada instante pensaba en ella, no podía sacarla de su mente; el joven cayó de rodillas maldiciendo su débil espíritu, lanzó un golpe al piso con toda la fuerza que poseía, sus nudillos se quedaron incrustados en el ocre camuflando perfectamente la sangre. Acongojado por tanta presión lanzó un grito de dolor intentando calmar su triste corazón, fue uno largo, uno muy intenso, como si quisiera desprenderse de su cuerpo para alejarse de todo sin importarle nada más.

_Hoy se cumplen dos años ya sin ti  
y aun sigo esperando que algún milagro ocurra,  
antes que salga el sol... que pronto apareces tu...  
_

Sus ojos fueron nublados por lágrimas, para desprenderse en segundos, atravesando sus suaves mejillas e impactando directamente contra el la superficie del suelo. A cada momento iban aumentando, con cada recuerdo que atravesaba su memoria. Solo podía pensar en ella, sólo podía llorar por ella. En pocos instantes el joven fue consumido por una enorme depresión mientras sollozaba la pérdida de su amada,

_Amanecer sin ti, no lo quiero para mi  
no lo acepto es un castigo  
Amanecer sin ti, es como no existir  
no lo entiendes es un castigo_,

La única persona que podía consolarlo ya no se encontraba en este mundo, se había marchado dejándolo en una absoluta soledad, no importa cuantas veces el dijera ser feliz…en realidad no lo era. De pronto dentro de esa infinita tristeza sus sentidos fueron activados por una voz tenue y dulce "Shinn…Shinn" oyó a lo lejos "Shinn…Shinn" cada vez se iba aproximando más hasta que la sintió muy cerca de él "Shinn…soy yo". Limpiándose las lágrimas, alzó la cabeza buscando la voz y frente a él reconoció una silueta, algo borrosa pero brillante, poco a poco sus ojos fueron recuperando su brillo disipando la neblina formada por los llantos.

_Amanecer sin ti, es un castigo que yo  
no puedo aceptar, no lo quiero para mi y  
no lo voy aceptar es un castigo estar sin tu amor  
_

¡No puede ser! Exclamó en su mente, era ella; su amada Stellar; y estaba frente a sus adoloridos ojos. La brillante chica le sonrió como en aquellos días cuando estaba viva…En ese momento Shinn lo recordó, ella ya estaba muerta, era imposible que apareciera de nuevo, simplemente era un producto de su perturbada mente. Stellar se acercó a él y muy suavemente le acarició las mejillas "Es tan cálida" pensaba Shinn cerrando los ojos y dejándose mimar. Poco a poco comenzó a recordar aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos, el fortuito encuentro en la playa y la promesa rota –¡Stellar mamorute¡ (Stellar yo te protegeré).

_Amanecer sin ti, no lo quiero para mi  
no lo acepto es un castigo  
Amanecer sin ti, es como no existir  
no lo entiendes es un castigo_

No tenía lógica ni sentido, los muertos muertos están y no pueden regresar, pero inconsciente de todo esto estaba ahora que estaba junto a su Stellar, rápidamente se levantó y la abrazó, la abrazó muy fuerte, como si fuera la primera y última vez que lo hacía, apoyó su mentón en su hombro y le dijo suavemente –Stellar…te quiero- la joven rubia correspondió el abrazo muy aferrada a su cuerpo, – ¿Me extrañaste Shinn?- -Mucho, más de lo que te imaginas- -Yo también- -Me hacías mucha falta Stellar- perdido en su mente y en lo que sus ojos le enseñaban el joven pensó que todo seria normal, como antes.

Amanecer sin ti, sin tus besos, mientras yo,  
yo te sigo amando, es un castigo que yo no puedo aceptar

-Tienes que ser fuerte Shinn- la dulce rubia se separó lentamente de Shinn sonriéndole para sorpresa del mismo. Y así como se fue alejando comenzó a brillar nuevamente, él ya no quería estar solo de nuevo, no quería volver a perderla pero muy dentro de su ser un rayo de razón le hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se quedó quieto mirando a la joven desaparecer poco a poco frente a sus rojizos ojos.

Amanecer sin ti, no lo quiero para mi  
no lo acepto es un castigo  
Amanecer sin ti, es como no existir  
no lo entiendes es un castigo

La realidad mezclada con la fantasía, lo que tus ojos te muestran no es lo que ves sino lo que quieres ver, no se puede vencer a la muerte ni con la más brillante de las esperanzas, no se puede vivir en una ilusión para siempre. Dentro de un intenso silencio un goteo resonaba y un susurro fue atrapado por el viento como si fuera un mensaje de despedida _–Stellar…te quiero- _sujetando con mucha fuerza aquella media luna, el último recuerdo de Stellar Lousier, la joven que le robó el corazón y que amará por siempre, mas allá de la muerte.

Tema del Songfic: Amanecer Sin ti – Stereo 3

**Athrun R. Zala**

**Estoy sentado en mi balcón mirando la bella luna, tan hermosa como aquella noche que jamás olvidé, el verte fue mi alegoría y el tenerte fue mi júbilo, ya no quiero vivir más del recuerdo, deseo volver a experimentar las mismas sensaciones de aquel día. Me pregunto si tú ves lo mismo que yo al mirar la luna.

* * *

**_  
Agradecimientos especiales a Marean-san por la supervisión, al grupo Stereo 3 por los derechos de la canción, claro que después de todo me la debían ya que tuve que desfosilizarlos ¬¬.  
_


	3. Lo Olvidé : Kira x Fllay

**VOL. 03 – LO OLVIDÉ: Kira x Fllay**

_Se dice k la verdadera muerte está en el olvido y k cuando alguien es especial jamás morirás, siempre vivirá en nuestras y en nuestros corazones al lado de todos sus recuerdos de los buenos y malos momentos que se vivieron...una visita nostágica para alguien k lleva tiempo esperando...mucho tiempo..._

* * *

Compré las rosas más hermosas que hallé, eran sus favoritas, llegué temprano y no parecía haber gente alrededor, lo cual era muy extraño, por lo regular en este lugar siempre encontraba a alguien. Su morada no estaba muy lejos de la entrada, caminé poco, puse las rosas encima del mármol y me senté en el pasto, la brisa soplaba suavemente refrescando mi rostro, tal vez este sea el lugar más tranquilo que existe, no hay violencia ni dolor, sólo reina el sosiego y el descanso eterno. 

_Se que debí tomar tu mano  
Cuando solíamos caminar  
Se que debí estar a tu lado  
Para algo más que disfrutar  
_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya desde la última vez que vine, perdóname, no tengo excusa para ello. Este lugar se ve más hermoso cada vez que lo visito, supongo te debes sentir muy cómoda. Te compré estas rosas, recordé que eran tus favoritas, espero te gusten mucho. Vaya, hoy va a ser un día caluroso el Sol está comenzando a salir, recuerdo que te gustan los días así porque podías andar con aquella ropa corta, te veías muy linda de ese modo.

_Lo olvidé, lo olvidé lo olvidé,  
Lo olvidé, lo olvidé lo olvidé  
_

Recuerdas los días en la universidad. Claro que no te gustaba tanto estudiar y lo que realmente querías era convertirte en una gran estrella, pero tu padre te obligó a ingresar en la facultad, nunca fuiste una alumna brillante pero tampoco eras una tonta, algunos profesores decían que tenías el don natural del encanto y eso lo sé mejor que nadie. Admito que en aquella época era bastante tímido y apenas tenía 3 amigos, hasta que te conocí en aquel pasillo¿lo recuerdas? Llevaba muchos libros, tenia que estudiar para los parciales, a ti te gustaba bailar y siempre lo hacías cuando te sentías inspirada, accidentalmente chocamos en el umbral de una puerta, recuerdo que me acusaste de ciego y tonto al no fijarme por donde iba, yo sólo te quedé mirando sin poder decir nada al respecto, tu bello rostro me hipnotizó por completo, te fuiste amarga y me dejaste todos los libros tirados, al menos me hubieras ayudado en eso no crees.

_Se que debí dejar de lado  
Que la razón debía ganar  
Se que debí no hacerme caso  
Se que debí volver a amar  
_

Dicen que el destino enlaza los caminos, tal vez sea cierto eso o tal vez no, lo cierto es que los nuestros se cruzaron muchas veces más; en la clase de Arte, en la cafetería, en el laboratorio de ciencias, pero en todos estos lugares algo era común, no podía dejar de observarte, muchas veces me regañaron por distraído y se reían de mi rubor. Nunca tuve el valor para hablarte, sólo podía verte a lo lejos, desde mi pupitre, tu rostro siempre emanaba una sincera sonrisa, bastante confortante y afable. Cuantas veces imaginé que estaba dirigida hacia mí, supongo que soñar no tiene nada de malo, al menos era feliz de ese modo.

_Lo olvidé, lo olvidé lo olvidé,  
Lo olvidé, lo olvidé lo olvidé  
_

Los chicos me presentaron a Sai, aquel joven de lentes rojos y cabello naranja, era hijo de un importante empresario y poseía un alto status, pero a diferencia de los demás de su clase él era humilde, bastante amigable y generoso con todos. Debo suponer que esas cualidades fueron las que te hicieron fijarte en él. Rápidamente se acopló a nuestro grupo, era muy agradable el chico y siempre tenía algo que contar. No me puedes negar que te gustaba porque me daba cuenta que lo mirabas en clase, creo que muchas veces tuve ataques de celos por ese motivo. Pero gracias a él te acercaste a nosotros y por fin pudimos entablar una conversación, hablamos horas y horas, tu vida era tan maravillosa, viajes a muchos lugares y actividades recreativas bastante dinámicas, muy diferente de la mía que sólo era el estudio. Creo que a partir de ese momento nos volvimos amigos.

_De nada sirve decir te amo  
De nada sirve ahora llorar  
Como quisiera estar soñando  
Y con tus besos despertar_

Poco a poco me fui ganando tu confianza y tu cariño, caminábamos juntos, comíamos juntos, reíamos juntos, fueron momentos muy felices los que pasamos, pero todo mi mundo se derrumbó aquel viernes funesto cuando me contaste que tú y Él estaban saliendo, no podía decirte más que un fingido –Felicidades- y sentirme orgulloso por tu elección. Muchas noches empapé la almohada pensando en lo cruel que es el destino y lo injusta que es la vida. Maldecía mi tonta forma de vida, incluso deseé no haber nacido. El acostumbrarme a verte a su lado fue muy duro para mí, no podía soportar que la persona de la cual me había enamorado se encontrara en brazos de alguien más. Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, tuve que resignarme a la idea de haberte perdido sin siquiera haberte ganado.

_  
Una oportunidad perdida  
En el amor no vuelve mas  
Son las lecciones de la vida  
Que nunca mas te servirán  
_

Nunca fue mi intención involucrarte en mis problemas, jamás quise que participaras en mis batallas, tras el sorpresivo ataque a nuestra ciudad no tuve más opción que hacerles frente incluyéndote junto a mis amigos. Peor aún, no pude salvar a tu padre, fue asesinado frente a mis ojos sin poder hacer nada al respecto, rompí la promesa que te hice. En aquel momento descargaste toda tu ira en mi contra, me lo merecía, siempre había sido un inútil y lo demostré aquella vez. No pude volverte a ver a los ojos, sentía vergüenza de tan solo estar cerca de ti, no merecía siquiera tus palabras, me convertí en el verdugo de tus sueños y anhelos, te arranqué lo más preciado que tenías y no te lo pude devolver.

_Lo olvidé, lo olvidé lo olvidé,  
Lo olvidé, lo olvidé lo olvidé  
_

Misteriosamente tu actitud hacia mí cambió, te volviste más afectiva y cariñosa, incluso dejaste de pasar tiempo con él para consolarme, me habías perdonado. Todos me veían como un héroe, el chico que derrota a los malos y regresa triunfante pero nunca se preocuparon de mis verdaderos sentimientos, de lo que realmente sentía cuando luchaba, de si realmente quería hacerlo o no, prácticamente me trataron como a una máquina. Tú fuiste la única persona que me abrió su corazón, que escuchó mis lamentos y que secó mis lágrimas. A tu lado era feliz, contigo me sentía bien, no necesitaba nada más que tu calor y tu amor para calmar mi dolor.

_Y ahora la vida se rompe  
Mi alma esta sola  
Escucho tu nombre  
Mis ojos te lloran  
_

Cuando todos te creían muerta, cuando todos pensaban que ya no estabas con nosotros, apareciste en aquella nave intentando regresar a mi lado. La vida es tan frágil como una pluma y en fracciones de segundos perdiste la tuya, aquel general vestido de blanco no tuvo compasión y te arrancó de este mundo. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo, nuevamente fui inútil ante ti. Aún recuerdo esa sensación al ver tu alma tratándome de dar consuelo, que todo estaba bien, que nada esta mal. Siempre fuiste tan comprensiva conmigo y yo un completo ingrato.

_Se que debí haber amado  
Pero es muy tarde, lo olvide  
Quiero estar entre tus brazos  
Y que tus brazos me despierten  
Perdóname _

Te agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma todo lo que has hecho por mí, estuviste en todo momento conmigo, en mis momentos alegres, en mis momentos más tristes; siempre guardaré un lugar en mi corazón para ti y aunque ahora no estás conmigo sé que desde lo más alto me cuidas y me proteges. Ya debo irme, pronto se hará tarde y tú sabes como ella se preocupa por mi cuando no estoy cerca. Volveré pronto a verte, hasta entonces nos vemos…

_Mientras el joven abandonaba la sepultura no muy lejos de allí recostada en un árbol una figura casi transparente observaba su partida con melancolía mientras se desvanecía en el aire…_

Tema del Songfic: Lo Olvidé – Pedro Suárez Vértiz

**Athrun R. Zala**

**Estás frente a mi, puedo ver tus ojos, tus labios, tu rostro, tu cuerpo; levanto mi mano queriendo tocarte pero por más que lo intente jamás podré destruir el muro invisible que nos separa…la soledad, la desesperación se hacen dueñas de mi ser…sólo tú puedes salvarme de ese cruel tormento.  
**

* * *

_Agradecimientos a mi editor, a mi agente, a mi masajista, en especial a mi PC x aguantar tanto tiempo este archivo y a mi pata Pedrito Suarez Vertiz x dejarme usar su canción tan popular en mi país _


End file.
